El día de la felicidad
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Al fin podría tener lo que tanto se merecía, hoy era su día, un día que los uniría para siempre, algo que atesoraría junto con los próximos recuerdos que formarían juntos. Sí... era el día de la felicidad.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Estaba lista, no había más tiempo que perder en preparar nada, las puertas de la felicidad se abrían ante ella, conduciéndola a un bello paraíso donde la esperaba su futuro esposo. Al llegar al altar, soltó el brazo de su padre y se puso enfrente de su novio.

Cerró sus pestañas por un instante, recordando toda su vida hasta ahora. Reconocía que fue una mierda, pero ahora estaba extremadamente feliz, hasta hace unos años fue una completa infeliz que perdía el tiempo en los bares, ahogando sus penas en el alcohol y, muy pocas veces, con el tabaco, pero eso sólo era cuando estaba lo suficientemente depresiva como para suicidarse, a pesar de ello no quería parecer una cobarde que huye de sus problemas, pero cuando te da una depresión crítica quién sabe la de estupideces que una puede cometer, aunque también depende de la persona que sea, algunos les afecta más y a otros menos, ella intentaba mantenerse a raya aunque siempre fuera de las personas del primer tipo nombrado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los bellos orbes azules de su amado, Kagamine Len.

Sonrieron a la vez, deseosos de besarse y de decir el "sí quiero".

Apartó su mirada por un instante y vio a su familia ahí reunida en los bancos de la izquierda, sus padres parecían alegres este día y su hermana mayor estaba soltando lágrimas. Rió levemente, tan sentimental como siempre.

Rodó su vista hacia la derecha, viendo a la familia Kagamine, pero sobretodo a la gemela de Len, Rin, que estaba abrazando ansiosamente a su novia Gumi, una bella chica de cabello y ojos verdes. Recordó cuando Len se las presentó, las dos eran un derroche de energía además de ser las que le ayudaron de salir de esa etapa tan desastrosa para convertirla en una chica dulce como el azúcar. Estaba más que agradecida, todo era tan perfecto que ya dudaba si estaba en la realidad o en un sueño, en caso de que fuera lo segundo, no quería ser despertada jamás.

Devolvió sus ojos al rubio y compartieron miradas por un largo rato, alguna que otra vez el muchacho cogía la mano que no tenía el ramo y la apretaba con una chispa de fuerza, calmando un poco el acelerado corazón de Miku, aunque era imposible no estar nervioso, estaban a nada de enlazar sus vidas para toda la eternidad, era su día de la felicidad, el que recordaría toda su vida y atesoraría junto con los nuevos momentos que formen juntos en el futuro.

Lo amaba, él le demostró el color de la felicidad y que no todo era tristeza y desilusión, que existían cosas o personas por las que valía la pena estar vivo y ella ya tenía su motivo, él, Kagamine Len, el joven más amable y dulce que ha conocido. Recordaba como se conocieron, ella estaba en un bar tomando la tercera cerveza con alcohol de la noche mientras que el rubio acababa de entrar junto con su grupo de amigos, al principio ninguno parecía tener interés en el otros, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que él decidiera ir con ella con la excusa de que iba a pedir algo. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Al principio ninguno abrió la boca, pero con un simple "hola" por parte del joven bastó para que sus ojos se cruzaran y quedaran perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

—Kagamine Len, ¿aceptas a Hatsune Miku como tu legítima esposa?

—Sí, sí quiero —respondió con una sonrisa.

Había llegado el momento que tanto había ansiado, no hubo día en que no pensara en este glorioso momento, al fin podría tener la felicidad que tanto se merecía.

—Hatsune Miku, ¿aceptas a Kagamine Len como tu legítimo esposo?

—Sí, sí quiero.

Lágrimas de felicidad estaban a punto de desbordarse, se estaba cumpliendo.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Ninguno de los dos esperaron más, lanzándose a los brazos del otro para unir sus labios. La gente aplaudía y gritaba "felicidades" a todo pulmón.

Nada ni nadie podría estropear ese momento, es decir, no había manera de que algo saliera mal.

De la nada, sentía que perdía la fuerza poco a poco y un agudo dolor invadió la zona de la cadera. No era capaz de mantenerse en pie, pero Len la cogió antes de cayera al suelo, cargándola como si fuera una princesa. Desde ahí oía los gritos de la gente asustada pero ¿por qué? Miró a su enamorado, parecía triste y asustado, como si algo le estuviera acechando.

Sus párpados se cerraban a la vez que una lágrima aparecía, el destino había decidido un amargo destino para ella.

Desde un principio el día de la felicidad representó a la muerte, ahora lo comprendía cuando había llegado a su final.

La felicidad nunca había existido, sólo fueron encuentros que causaron cierta alegría con el fin de que creamos que eso es felicidad, pero lo había entendido tarde, las únicas cosas que deseaba eran avisar al rubio sobre este fatídico descubrimiento para que no se le haga añicos sus futuras esperanzas y, si tiene una oportunidad más, ser más consciente sobre la vida.

«Te amo, Len»

Porque algo no cambiaría, y es que los sentimientos que tenía era de las pocas alegrías artificiales que adoraba y que volvería a repetir.

Luego de ese pensamiento, su mente dejó de funcionar para el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Los fans de LenxMiku me van a matar xD creo que fui un poco cruel con este one-shot, pero ya se sabe, la tragedia me pierde :3**

 **Próximamente... no sé que traeré xD pero escribiré muchos más LenxMiku :3 (y no nos olvidemos del KaiMei, el cual es amor y vida xD)**

 **Si alguien lee esto que me dedique un one-shot KaiMei ;o;**

 **Okno, no quiero ser una molestia xD**

 **Pues nada más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
